


--Beauty and the Blue Eyed Beast--

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Reader is from the twilight realm, jk to many FLUFFU, link is practically mute, what's a 'feels'?, wolfy get dat girl, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: You were To be banished from the realm of the Twili, through execution, as ordered by Zant the betrayer. For you were a threat to his reign, not only the fact that you possess a mysterious magical ability, but the fact that you had somehow let in his imp of a sister, along with his greatest threat.





	1. Chapter 1

It is said that only the members of the Royal family inherit magic, and that legend has stood true. That is, until the little orphan girl from a small patch of twilight out of the map shows up, begging in front of the castle.

As to who is this little girl with pale skin comparable to that of a light being and the eyes of a twilit beast?

None other than you of course. A fool to seek refuge in such a blasted place.

"TRAITOR! SEIZE HER!"

Of course, Zant didn't take it to kindly when a beggar showed up to his doorstep and refused to listen to his command, asking for the princess.

So many of his shadow guards encircled you within their red field encased with dark stone, outnumbering you as the moved in tauntingly.

As one tried to grab at your arm, it found itself stumbling back, knocking into another.

On your left hand, glowing ominously, was the glow of a black triforce, the middle one giving off a blinding light.

"This is work of a light dweller!!" It screeched, it's hand burning, oozing out black that bled upwards, dispersing into black flecks of condensed twilight.

Zant, now sneering and snarling, laughed maniacally. 

"THROW IT INTO THE DUNGEON!! Ehee hee!!"

A portal appeared beneath your feet, and you fell as the ground disappeared from under you.

...

"(Name)... (Name)!!"

A voice startled you as you looked around, a small cell held you captive in a strange area you had never seen before.

The light was sickeningly harsh.... Light..?

You screamed in pain as your left hand felt as if it had been stabbed.

This was not the castle dungeon.

This was the light realm.

Clawing at the metallic chains, you found that your claws weren't there at all.

Dainty, little, hands.

Your usually roundish, sensitive twili ears felt long and pointed, your teeth much more dull than usual. You seemed to be even shorter now, and you were already considered short.

You yelled for help, a cry, a plea, but the guard was definitely no Twili, nor human like your descendants. Instead, his nose was more pronounced and pointed, his ears seemed to be much more elvish.

"I'm sorry miss, but by order of the princess, you are under arrest until further instructions."

You simply nodded, turning away to look back down at your chain.

"My apologies for what I am about to do, sir.."

Before he could alert the others, you tried a temporary possession, which worked, even in your weakened state.

He walked over to the cell, unlocking it with the key. As to your cuff, however, it didn't seem to have a key opening. Instead, you forced him to cut the chain with his sword, in which you thanked him and ran off.

When he finally came to, he yelled for back up, but you were already on the roof of the castle, scanning the area below.

Distant screams were heard as you watched the guards chase a beast around, not even trying to attack it. It was pathetic how they cowered in fear of such a puny little creature.

You were still nervous though, because your magic skill was nigh, you were quite inexperienced, so you wondered if you would be able to somehow glide down, seeing as there are no portals nearby, and you didn't have nearly enough time to try and make one.

"Aha!"

You knew just what to do!

You hoped an altered version of "water trot" would allow you to walk on air. Seeing as it was a spell used by land carriers needing to get to the other side of large quantities of water, you were sure that with the spell "wind gust" it would condense enough water within the air to walk on and it would keep the water suspended within said air. 

Both spells were fairly easy, ones that you read in an old spell book from your old foster caretaker.

Some guards slowly started walking the roof after you, others turned back, all trembling with fear.

Drawing your hands together, you cast each spell within each hand, and you felt it eating away at your energy. With enough stamina as you could muster, you broke into a full out sprint, each step soaking the bottoms of your bare, unclawed feet.

The feeling gave your body shivers as you neared the paved ground, and the beast looked up at you with curiosity. With a loud bark, he had chased them off, some even dropping strange green and blue gems from their pockets.

Your landing was rough as your strength finally gave out, you fell about six feet down and yelped as it sliced your toe.

"D-Don't bite please." You managed to say through your wincing as the creature sniffed you strangely.

His energy seemed strange to you, especially the shadow. You went to go poke at it, but a growl interrupted as a few of the 'brave soldiers' neared again.

With no way out, you motioned it to follow you as you ran to the nearest shadow.

"Sorry for this.." You apologized timidly as you yanked it's ear, causing it to Yelp. Within the scarce shadow and little power you had left, you performed a short distanced warp, making it as far as the castle gate before collapse.

...

"Wake up... (Name)!"


	2. Chapter 2 (Author's note-IMPORTANT!)

I want feedback, do you think I should continue this series? Please comment below and tell me! Don't forget, you don't have to be a member to comment!

~AMZHR (me,the author)


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold and wet, and you had no idea where you were. The only thing you were sure of was that you weren't in the twilight realm.

You sat up, and you seemed to be in a spring of some sort, while a pair of hands bandaged up your wounds.

Your gaze locked onto his and he smiled lightly before going back to work.

"Where's...the wolf..." You asked lightly, and saw the chain on the boy's left hand.

"Oh." It wasn't the strangest thing you've seen, after all you weren't exactly a twilight dweller at the moment.

You stared at his shadow once more, confused by it.

Poking at it, you saw it recoil from your finger.

"There's something wrong with your shadow."

He glanced over to what you were pointing at and chuckled lightly.

"Stop it!" A voice echoed as she shadow squirmed and something popped out of it resembling an imp.

"Your from the twilight."

The imp smirked at you.

"Right you are."

The imp stared at you for a moment, then back at the ground.

"You don't have a shadow."

"Right you are." You mimicked, earning a scoff.

"You have the fused shadows." You stated blankly, which made the imp go frozen.

"Who are you and how do you know about them?!"

"Hand me the shard of twilight in your bag. I want to test something." You knew you wanted to come off as mysterious and smart, so you hid the fact that you were scared out of your mind.

When they both refused to do so, you got up and took it out the bag yourself. Once you had touched it you had felt your body changing and let it sink into your clawed hand.

"Does this answer your question?" 

"No, it just created more." 

 

(I hadn't really known how to continue it so I went with this.)


End file.
